


baby steps

by catboybreeder



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Corruption, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboybreeder/pseuds/catboybreeder
Summary: yoosung learns new things from jumin, which includes learning how to be a good pet
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 23





	baby steps

—  
jumin x yoosung  
possessiveness, plugging, omo, cbt, toys, praise, degradation, pet names, bondage, cock milking/overstim, hitachi/magic wand, exhibitionism, finger sucking, the hint of dumbification, deepthroating, crying  
tw for slight mind break?  
—

yoosung always did what jumin said

he squirmed in his chair, shifting the plug inside him

yoosung pretended that wasn't hot and bothered, he talked with his oblivious friends

acting like he wasn't a whore with a plug shoved up his ass and pink thigh highs under his clothes

the more he moved the more the toy pressed against his prostate and the more his caged cock ached

it wasn't till after his seminar that he finally got to get his reward 

he sat completely naked, in nothing but his thigh highs and the plug still inside of him. jumin coached him to suck on his fingers as he was on his knees, looking up at him almost too purely. his cheeks hollowed around his fingers and spit ran down his chin. yoosung gagged but still bobbed his head on jumin's fingers

jumin press his fingertips down on yoosung's tongue, hearing a whimper come from the younger man. "you belong to me and me only." he said to yoosung who just kept on slurping and sucking on his thick fingers. 

just his  
yoosung was his and his only

he felt embarrassed almost, 21 and still inexperienced. but jumin was there to help him out with that  
he wanted to teach him, he wanted to corrupt him and turn him into his pretty little puppy.

jumin took his fingers out of yoosung's mouth and began to undo his pants. pulling out his hard cock, "now suck on me the same way you were just sucking on my fingers." yoosung looked up at him, his hands resting on jumin’s inner thighs.

not too big but definitely sort of big for a virgin, girthy and uncut. almost as big as the ones in those corny gay pornos. it smelt musky and sweaty but in a nearly intoxicating way. he came closer in between jumin's legs, his face inches away from the other man's dick. he nervously looked up at jumin once more before grabbing his cock.

he tilted his head and licked up the side of jumin's dick, yoosung didn't really know what to do since this was his first time sucking dick so he just kept on licking in hopes that it’d feel nice. "you're doing a good job puppy" jumin cooed, his fingers carding through yoosung's messy hair. 

yoosung felt comforted by his words and he wanted to try to do better for his owner. he dragged his tongue up jumin's cock and pressed down on his slit, feeling proud when he heard a rasp moan from jumin. he hesitantly dipped his tongue into the slit and circled the rim of his foreskin. his big eyes looking up at jumin as he hesitated to suck on the head of his cock, yoosung’s tongue dragging flatly against jumin’s slit. 

jumin ran his fingers through yoosung’s hair, pushing it back as he took more of jumin’s cock into his mouth. he was inexperienced with this and jumin knew he was, the way he anxiously looked up at jumin with his puppy dog eyes and the way he took time to suck him off just showed how unfamiliar he truly is. not to mention the way he squirmed and moaned under his breath when the toy moved inside of him.

he wasn’t used to anything up his ass but he was surprised when it felt good, definitely nothing to moan and whine over but if the right spot is hit then it is pretty nice. but this plug was a little too big for a beginner like him, it stretched his insides and went too deep for yoosung’s liking. anytime it moved inside of him he desperately clenched around it, also trying not to moan.

yoosung put more of jumin in his mouth, going slowly as he praised him. 

so after that day, jumin wanted to try something new with yoosung

“how does it feel? would you like to stop?” jumin toyed with the controls of the vibrator, yoosung’s breath hitching at the sensation of the toy inside him. “no no!! it’s okay!! i’m alright, you can turn it up if you want. i wouldn’t mind” yoosung shifted in his seat, grinding the toy deeper inside of him.

jumin brushed yoosung’s hair behind his hair, “you sure you’re okay? your face is beet red.” yoosung just nodded his head, feeling the vibrations get stronger. he’d never felt something like this before and honestly? it was amazing. “such a good boy” jumin kissed yoosung’s cheek, turning the dial of the remote. yoosung clung to jumin, his body tensing up from the vibrations.

he sat in jumin's lap with his arms wrapped around jumin, his head resting on jumin's shoulder while he ground down onto his thigh. he knew that he wasn’t gonna hold up for long, his mind blanks while jumin acted as if nothing was happening in his office. 

“do you want to take it out?” jumin asked yoosung, he was concerned with how yoosung's breath hitched and how his frail arms tightened around jumins body as he sat on his lap. the way yoosungs body shook tensed was gorgeous, he was so easily overstimulated it was amazing how quickly jumin could push him to the edge. of course, since he was a virgin it was easy for him to cum quickly but jumin wanted to see how many times he could cum in one sitting. two, three, maybe four? well, jumin was eager to find out.

after the first 3 times of him cumming in a row he was already tired and ready to go home, but jumin has something else in mind 

“again?” yoosung was already ready to pass out but was surprised when jumin nodded his head. jumin knew that it wouldn’t take much for yoosung to cum a second time, so he decided it would be best for him to draw out his next one. just to test him and see how long he can hold out before he “breaks.” 

jumin turned up the intensity of the toy, his hand groping at yoosung’s ass and pressing his fingers between his cheeks. yoosung felt weird, feeling jumin grab and prod at him while he had a vibrator inside of him. he felt good but weird, not in a bad way just in a high kind of way. his head felt light and fuzzy, he was still clear and conscious but since this was his first time doing something as overstimulating as this and he was having a hard time adjusting. 

he felt like he was going to melt right in jumin’s lap, the toy pressing against a spot in him that made his cock ache. “mm- jumin” yoosung clung to jumin, his mouth pressing in the crook of his neck. his hips jolted from the pressure on his prostate, moaning against jumin as he held him close. “what is it? do you want me to touch you?” jumin asked, feeling yoosung tremble on his lap. yoosung was silent, other than the small whines escaping his lips. 

yoosung nodded his head against jumin before getting pushed back. “stay still” he demanded as he pulled out yoosung’s cock, the tip of it flushed red and aching. it wasn’t particularly big but it was good enough for anyone he was with to be satisfied. yoosung tried to hold still as jumin slowly palmed the head of his cock, making his hips twitch. the feeling of the toy in him pressing against his sweet spot made him accidentally buck his hips into jumin’s hand. “i said stay still,” jumin gently squeezed his dick, precum leaking onto his hand. 

jumin held the base of yoosung’s cock in one hand and used his other hand to swivel around the head, a squelching noise coming from the friction. “sorry sir” yoosung spat out, his breathing heavy as he tried to hold himself back. he felt so restrained that it almost felt good, looking down between his legs as jumin jerked him off. the vibrations of the toy sent chills up yoosung’s spine as jumin’s slick palm rubbed over the head of his cock, he was close already but wasn’t willing to admit that.

his cock pulsed in jumin’s hand as jumin began to stroke him slowly, the slick of his precum coating his dick. this situation was almost embarrassing, getting jacked off in his friend's office at work with a vibe in him. he knew anyone could walk in any moment and catch yoosung propped up on jumin’s lap, his face bright red and hair disheveled. the thought of getting caught was scary but almost sent him over the edge. 

it was embarrassing for yoosung to already be on the verge of cumming, getting off from the sheer vibrations of the toy alone. he could feel the warmth build in his stomach as jumin sped up his strokes, his hips slightly pushing up to meet jumin’s hand. “are you going to finish soon?” jumin asked, his hand rolling over the head of his clock. yoosung quickly nodded his head, clenching around the toy as jumin put more pressure around his dick. 

unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long before yoosung was brought to his orgasm. his cum pouring over jumin’s hand that was still pumping his cock. yoosung fucked himself into jumin’s hand, not even trying to restrain himself anymore. “four times, impressive” jumin released yoosung’s cock and wiped his hand on yoosung’s shirt as he slumped against him. jumin pulled yoosung closer and moved his hand down to his ass, spreading him open. 

“do you want me to take the toy out now?” jumin asked, tugging at the cord. “mm no sir, not yet” yoosung mumbled, still trying to recollect himself. “okay, after this we’ll get your cleaned up and i’ll take you home,” jumin groped yoosung’s ass as he pressed his lips onto his forehead.

after that day jumin got a better understanding of yoosung’s limits 

yet, jumin still wanted to see how far he could go

good thing yoosung was a good obedient slut for him, and just for him 

and it took no convincing for yoosung to say yes, within a week he was already hyped up for more fun time with jumin 

“are you okay? are the restraints too tight?” jumin trailed his hand up yoosung’s pale chest, getting a muffled noise and a headshake in response. “perfect” jumin stared down at yoosung who laid on his bed, his arms and legs in leather restraints. yoosung’s wrists bound to his ankles, his thighs spread wide open, a blindfold covering his eyes, and a silicon gag secured in his mouth. “and you're sure you're okay, yes?” jumin asked as he sat off the bed, rummaging through the box he usually keeps under his bed.

yoosung nodded his head again, a muffled noise attempting to leave his mouth as spit ran down his chin. he squirmed on the bed and pulled at the restraints, waiting for what jumin had in store. he wasn’t one for bondage and he had seen bdsm porn before but was never truly into it up until now. the feeling of his body being restricted, arms and legs bound together as his vision was cut off from the blindfold over his eyes.

“tell me when it starts to hurt” yoosung’s body jumped from the sudden vibrations against his cock, the toy pressed right against the head. “hold still” jumin demanded, keeping the wand pressed onto his dick. curiosity ran through yoosung’s mind, wondering what else jumin had in store. he didn’t know what to expect but he didn’t expect to feel rope tie around his cock, securing the vibe against his dick. “ah- oh my god” yoosung breath hitched as the vibrations felt even stronger now that the toy was tied right against his cock.

jumin made sure the rope was tight enough to keep the toy in place, but not too tight that it’d be unfavorably painful. “you're such a good boy, maybe i’ll just leave you here for a while and see how much of a broken mess you can become” jumin gave yoosung a peck on his cheek, already noticing his body jolt. yoosung let out a muffled moan after hearing what jumin said, he knew jumin would do something like that but it’s not like he would mind. he tried not to move too much since the wand was pressed right against his cock, but trying to avoid less movement was hard when the head of his cock was getting most of the stimulation. 

“you seem to be enjoying yourself already, isn’t that right baby?” jumin cooed, reaching down between yoosung’s legs and rubbing the slit of his cock with his thumb. yoosung’s hips twitched from feeling jumin rub him and the toy-making his cock ache. “do you like it when i touch you here?” jumin asked as he continued to rub yoosung, getting a head nod in response. “ah, that’s too bad” jumin pulled his hand away yoosung’s hard cock, “i have to go.” jumin got up off the bed, looking down at yoosung who looked absolutely beautiful in the position he was in.

“i’ll make sure to come back quickly as possible, i can't make any promises though,” jumin said before he walked out of the bedroom, taking a quick  
glance at yoosung before closing the door behind him.

after a good 30 minutes, yoosung was already whining and wanting to touch his cock, the vibrations feeling more strong as time went by. 

then another 30 minutes went by, he had already come. his cum shooting onto his stomach as he moaned. he needed a break, he wasn’t sure if he could go back to back with this. he was already out of breath and could feel his body giving out, but that didn’t stop the vibrations that were still working at his cock.

another 30 minutes passed by, yoosung somehow managing to cum twice in the span of that time. his legs shaking as he moaned so loud it almost sounded like a muffled yell, his dick was sore as the vibe kept going. he thrusted his hips up into the air, desperate for any type of friction. tears were streaming down his face as he choked out a sob. he knew he was sensitive but not this sensitive, getting easily overwhelmed just from this act.

the next 30 minutes felt like hours to yoosung, his bound legs uncontrollably shaking and pulling at his wrists. he was on the verge of his 4th orgasm but he just couldn’t get there, it was like he was too worn out to finish. he let out a muffled cry from the toy still sending intense vibrations throughout his sore cock. he bit down on the gag in his mouth, drool running from the corners of his mouth. his body felt hot, most of his pale skin now flushed over with light pink. he breathed heavily as he yanked at the restraints, withering against the bed.

by the time jumin got back home, yoosung was a bawling flushed mess covered in his cum. it was a beautiful sight to see, to see yoosung splayed out with his hips carelessly thrusting up into nothing and his face bright red. “would you like to stop now? you seem exhausted” jumin sat next to him, feeling yoosung convulse beside him. yoosung nodded his head, “okay honey.” jumin untied the rope that held the wand against yoosung’s cock, a spurt of precum coming from him once he took away the toy.

“darling, your soaked” jumin gently wrapped his hand around yoosung’s cock, a muffled mewl coming from yoosung. “ah, would you like me to take out the gag?” yoosung nodded again, jumin took his hand away from yoosung’s cock and reached for the latch of the gag. he unbuckled the spit covered gag and took it out of yoosung’s mouth, sitting it aside. “are you worn out for the night?” jumin asked as he went to take off the blindfold.

jumin was surprised when yoosung shook his head in response, he untied the fabric around yoosung’s eyes. “oh? what would you like to do now honey?” jumin looked into yoosung’s eyes, wiping away his tears from his red face. yoosung rubbed his face against jumin’s hand, savoring the warmth on his tear-stained face. “can we- can we have sex?” yoosung’s voice cracked as he spoke as jumin stroked his cheek with his thumb. jumin didn’t expect for yoosung to still be so turned on, he expected him to be completely drained by now. 

“anything for you darling, would you like me to take off the restraints?” jumin asked, yoosung nodding his head in response. jumin took a moment to undo all the buckles of the leather straps, finally letting yoosung’s sore ankles and wrists free. bruises surrounded his limbs as he laid limp on the bed, his chest heaving. “are you sure you aren’t ready to get cleaned up? you seem-“ before jumin could finish what he was saying yoosung repositioned himself next to him, his head in between jumin’s thighs.

“please, sir. i want you to fuck me” yoosung rubbed jumin’s clothed bulge before taking no time and pulling out his cock. jumin was surprised at how to direct yoosung was, maybe the weeks of “training” were starting to pay off. he never expected yoosung to be so eager but he wasn’t complaining as he began to suck him off. yoosung gagging as he tried taking all of his cock in his mouth at once, “don’t push yourself.” yoosung pulled his head up, looking up jumin with his innocent teary eyes, and nodded before attempting to deep throat him again. 

he held onto jumin’s thighs as he bobbed his head on his cock, he was sloppy and not the best at it but he was definitely getting the hang of it. he’s done it enough to learn some things, specifically the things that got jumin riled up. yoosung pulled jumin’s pants and looked up at him, his cock still in his mouth. “okay okay” jumin lifted his legs and pulled his pants down to his thighs, he knew exactly what yoosung was planning on doing and he was somewhat excited.

yoosung was almost able to fully take jumin’s cock down his throat but he nearly gagged once he felt the tip almost hit the back of his throat. he lifted his head, spit covering his lips and chin once he pulled away from jumin’s cock. yoosung didn’t know exactly what he was doing but he was trying his best and he liked to believe he was doing a good job. yoosung kissed the tip of his cock with his swollen lips and sucking on the tip. 

he looked gorgeous to jumin, dry tears staining his red face, his plump lips wrapped around his cock, the only jumin got to see him like this. as much as jumin wanted to take advantage of this situation, he just sat back and let yoosung take his time. yoosung swallowed jumin, his hand reaching under and grabbing jumin’s balls. yoosung made sure to keep his eyes up at jumin while he bobbed his head on jumin’s cock, fondling his balls as he sucked him. jumin held himself back from thrusting up into yoosung’s mouth, his hips twitching as yoosung took him deep in his mouth.

“yoosung, i’m going to cum” jumin looked down at yoosung, almost laughing at how big yoosung’s eyes looked while he deep throated him. he hummed in response, almost gagging as his nose pressed against jumin’s pelvis while kneading his balls. he lifted his head while dragging his tongue along jumin’s cock before forcing himself back down, his mouth covered with saliva and precum. a gargled noise came from yoosung as he kept jumin’s cock down his throat, tears fell from his eyes from the suffocation.

“fuck” jumin groaned, gripping at the sheets under him as he rode out his orgasm. even when jumin came, yoosung kept his cock deep as possible in his mouth, gagging from the cum shooting down his throat. he pulled his head off of jumin’s cock, coughing as he wiped off the spit dripping down his chin. “you didn’t have to swallow it” jumin stroked yoosung’s cheek with his thumb, noticing the drowsy expression on yoosung’s face. “are you sure you still want sex? i don’t want to overdo you” jumin asked.

“mmhm” yoosung hummed and nodded his head, sitting upon his knees. that was enough for jumin, as long as yoosung was okay with it then so was he. they sat in silence for a moment other than jumin gently kissing him, the taste of himself on yoosung’s tongue. yoosung was fucked out of his mind as he softly made out with jumin, attempting to wrap his arms around his neck before jumin pulled away. “get on your stomach” jumin planted a soft kiss on yoosung’s lips before getting off the bed, walking away into his bathroom.

yoosung laid down his stomach, hugging the pillows and burying his face in them. his body ached and was overwhelmed with warmth, his hard cock leaking onto jumin’s bedsheets. yoosung waited patiently for jumin who came back into the bedroom, a bottle in his hand. yoosung’s head popped up like a dog when he heard jumin’s footsteps. jumin sat the bottle down on the bed next to yoosung, beginning to undress. yoosung stared at jumin as he removed his clothes, his cock twitching under him at the sight of jumin’s toned body. he adored the way jumin looked, abs and all he somewhat wished he looked like him.

jumin left his clothes on the floor before getting on the bed, sitting behind yoosung and spreading his pale thighs. yoosung kept his eyes on jumin as he grabbed the bottle next to him and popped open the cap, pouring the lube on fingers. “i think you’ll be able to open up easier than last time. have you done this yourself lately?” jumin asked, taking one of his hands and spreading one of yoosung’s cheeks. yoosung nodded his head in embarrassment as jumin looked at his ass, grazing his slicked fingers over his pink hole. he shuddered from the feeling of jumin’s finger pushing inside him.

“that’s my good puppy” jumin easily slid his finger into the delirious younger man. yoosung lifted his hips, hugging the pillows under him tighter as he pushed back onto jumin’s finger. “can we just do it already, please,” yoosung mumbled, looking back at jumin. he was hesitant for a moment before pulling out his finger, “are you sure you don’t want me to-“ yoosung groaned and buried his face into the pillows. “stop talking so much and put your dick in me!” yoosung wasn't one to take control but he was feeling different tonight, he had never felt so pent up before.

okay i’m done i got bored

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being longer than i wanted sgsfsh


End file.
